Stormy Night
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: On a storming night, Michael and his wife Kate spend their last moments together. (Character death.)


**I don´t think there´s much to say about this story, since the tittle already say at all. Just keep in mind it´s a story on Michael and Kate, inspited on a 'Pirates Of The Caribian' fanfic and with a slight information inspired on the movie 'City Of Angels'**

**I promise next time i write a happy one, but for now, i hope you like this one.**

**Please, Enjoy**

* * *

**STORMY NIGHT**

34-year old Michael Banks walk in the silence of this house, unable to sleep. He looked out of a window, it was just past midnight and the rain continued to pour, drenching the lane, as it has been since that evening.

Personify, neither Michael, nor his sister enjoyed storming weathers, as for them, storms always came with bad news. It have been on a storming day at 1912 that they discovered his father had sink along with another woman on aboard a supposedly unsinkable ship. And it was on a storming evening about ten years later, their mother died due an illness.

_/_

He took a shaken breath, the man head to the nursery, when he opened the door, he spots two empty beds and to his surprise, his three children somehow managed to piled up in only one bed, preferring to sleep holding into each other. Michael smiled at the scene and quietly, he tiptoed into the room and place a blanket on top of them, before left and close the door behind him.

Suddenly, when Michael was about to get down the stairs to check on Ellen and get a glass of water, a dry cough coming from his room, making him change his route immediately and rush to there.

_/_

The room was quite dark, except for the bedside lamp. On the bed, a frail woman lies dead pale and shivering. it had been eight months ago, Katherine Travers Banks, the woman in question was diagnosed with Tuberculosis and despite of the efforts from both her husband and the doctors, there´s not much they could do.

Suddenly, a minute later, Kate felt a hand on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she came face with face with her worried husband.

''you´re burning up…'' he informed her quick

''darling…'' she whispered weakly, but he doesn´t seems to listen

''I will call Jane, I will take you to the hospital…''

''Michael, where are our children?'' she asked, but the question came with a cough and blood. However, it seems to work, upon hearing his wife coughing, Michael stop his babbling and hush to her side of the bed, kneeling on her side and cleaning her chin. ''where our children?'' she asked again.

''t-they are sleeping. How are you feeling my love?'' he asked and with a trembling hand, she caressed his cheek

''I'm happy.'' she whispered ''Michael, thank you so much for all these years we spend together.'' She said but he put a finger on her lips, stopping her

''l-love d-don´t ta-talk like t-this'' he stammered, but in response, she frowned

''you are such a wonderful man my love, I want you to carry on… Michael, for our children… they will need y-you…'' another dry cough took care of her body, Kate shivered again, a wave of cold washed upon her and outside, a thunder crashed loudly.

''Kate!'' Michael placed a hand on his wife´s face and kissed her on the lips, ignoring what the doctor advised. ''my darling, don´t talk like that…'' he tried to hide his tears ''you going to get well, please…'' he whispered to her.

''I'm cold… h-hold me, love'' she tried to talk and quickly, the man lied down next to her and wrapped the woman on his arms.

''I love you'' Michael whispered on her ear ''I love you'' he repeats, letting the tears burn his eyes.

''my love…''Kate murmur ''t-there´s someone here…''

''what?'' confused Michael jump out the bed, looking around the room, but saw no one, they are alone in their room. Scared, he rushed to the children´s room, but there´s no one there as well, just three sleeping children, still sharing one bed. ''no…'' he growled to himself and rushed back to his room, closing the door behind him.

On their bed Kate was gasping for air, whatever was in their room, was taking his girl with them.

Seeing the scene Michael throw himself into the bed and pledger to Kate to breath and answer him, he lied down beside her and hold her tight, till she stops breathing.

Michael wanted to scream for her to come back, but he doesn´t want to scare the children, in a few hors he would call Jane and somehow ask her to help him talk to the children, for now, he just buried his face on her hair and wept the loss of his wife and the woman of his dreams, just wishing he could have more time with her.

**The End**


End file.
